Second Chance
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Sebastian's life was hitting rock bottom his close friends died during Crota's end. He suffered a fatal attack from Crota himself and now he's being arrested. However Cayde offered him a spot on a Guardian fireteam. The catch was that he was joining the worst fireteam of Guardians ever.
1. Pilot

AN: I found myself unsatisfied with house of souls so I'll redo it. I changed Mal's name to Sebastian and he wears the celestial nighthawk and exile armor. I also changed his heritage he speaks with a slight Russian accent. He is a ghost less guardian and is afflicted just like Eris. This might be more comedic instead of the other story. Quick note the first few chapters will be slowish but that's obvious though.

Six guardians: Burns, C-13, Amita, Frank, Jewel, and finally Sebastian. Those guardians are the...worst fucking guardians in the solar system.

Sebastian loaded a magazine into his rifle (AN: zarinaea-d) the switched to the erinene sniper rifle. "Robin Hood in position." He aimed scoping out a cliff side mining facility seeing his team enter it. "We're going in!" Two titans and a warlock entered pointing their guns at people. "Alright nobody move!" It was a heist one of the biggest glimmer mining facilities in the system was about to be looted. "Druid you got Guardians at the entrance." Sebastian sniped the Guardians then took out his heavy dragon's breath at the sight of a dropship. "Robin!" "I got this." The fireball hit the dropship sending it into a bridge that Sebastian's team was on. "Robin watch out." A Guardian ship flashed a spotlight at him causing him to throw a swarm grenade through the cockpit. The ship spun out of control and he jumped on it then shot a grapple at a ledge pulling himself up. He climbed ontop seeing his team already arrested but to his far right he saw a crate filled with glimmer. He sprinted to the crate while the Guardians weren't looking they turned and fired at him but weren't quick enough. He shoved it at full speed off the side of the bridge into water before he could summon a ghost a side arm was at his head.

Earth/ Tower/ Interrogation room

"Sebastian Spars, it says right here you were apart of Giga team. After your everyone on your team was wiped out and you were...changed you turned to crime. Now why do you do this it won't bring them back." Sebastian put his hand on his forehead this guy always got under his skin it was Cayde-6. "Look someone like you shouldn't be robbing from people you were once allied with." "Look Cayde me and you go way back just take me to jail." Cayde laughed he was going to wish he were in jail after this. "Instead of jail you will have community service. You'll take part in a team of new Guardians fresh out the barracks." "So this is my community service peace of cake." Cayde pressed a button popping up a holo screen showing the team. A titan held a rocket inspecting it then shot a rocket at the roof collapsing it on the team. "I'm going to die." He smiled slightly well as much as any Exo could. "Taker his chance please you are hanging on a prayer here." He was right he would most likely face a life imprisonment without a shadow of a doubt. "I guess the Jade rabbit ran out of luck." Cayde put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and looked down at him. "This team has Guardians just like you in need of a second chance. So please go to them they need you as much as you need them."

Earth/ Tower/ Industrial area

"So you're my new team." The all stood in single file saluting the Hunter. "So who's in charge?" Everyone pointed to a warlock with a dumbfounded expression. "I am the leader names Frank." Sebastian couldn't bring himself to do it he had grease on his hand. "Oh well um the other warlock is Amita she's a voidcrawler, over there is Burns and Carlos, finally that's Jewel she's a bladeslinger." This guy got two of the subclasses wrong but if he is as stupid as he sounds. "Well I'm Sebastian." "We know I read your file." A huntress with short messy brown hair informed him leaning in to his ear. "I'm the only one who read your file." Frank squeezed inbetween the two trying to listen in on the conversation. "Hey guys lets get back to the apartment."

Earth/Tower/Housing area

Sebastian walking into the apartment which was oddly clean for them. "Well we divide rooms by class. So you and Jewel are sharing a room." Stated Amita who was a Awoken with blue skin and red hair. "Aww man I always wanted to bunk with Jewel she has those cool knifes some of the even vi-" "Okay let me clean." She ran into her room slamming the door they made sure she couldn't hear. "So tell me about her knives." "Well I don't remember what it looks likes but it was blunt at the end." "Okay." He figured out that his vision of a knife and Frank's are two different images. "Alright done." Sebastian took his belongings into her room he stepped on something a silver bar like thing. "Umm I think you missed a spot?" She kicked it under his bed and grabbed her clothes. "Well I'm taking a shower." He sat on the bed waiting for her to finish so he took out his too.

He awoke feeling a wet liquid fall on his lips. "Shit I'm leaking again." He had to move lightly his team noticed he sleep with a bandana around his eyes but not exactly why. "Okay it's only a bit." He cleaned his eyes thanks to the vision of his new eyes he could see better in darkness. He exited the bathroom on his way out he heard a squish noise and started leaking the lights suddenly turned on. "I can explain." She had to adjust her eyes due to her sleep. "I already know that and why you sleep in your underpants." "What that wasn't even in my file!" Jewel smirked and added a cocky hmph. "I have my ways. Now take off the bandana." He did as he was told revealing full green eyes with black liquid running down them and a third eye. "Woah this is what happened to you after the raid." He shook his head causing ectoplasm to drip on the floor. "Hey guys what are yo-" Frank walked in causing Sebastian to turn around showing his eyes, then there was a squishing noise and he fainted.

It was hours later everyone was in the living room watching a sparrow race until Frank got a incoming call. "Commander Zavala, what is it?" "I have a very special secret mission for you and your team. You might not survive or make it in one peace." Sebastian's eyes lit up and were big as watermelons a mission with a low success rate is something that caught his interest. "I need you and your team to pick spirit bloom." Sebastian wanted to die now.

Earth/ Old Russia/ Gateway

Sebastian walked through the sea of rusted cars having a conversation with Holliday. "Yeah I would love to go, but if I get drunk I would do something I'd regret." "C'mon you're my favorite drinking buddy!" He let his team pass him up it would be bad if they heard him. "Look Cayde is trying to convince the vanguard to let me stay any mistake I make will get me thrown in the slammers." She laughed and was obviously drunk really drunk. "The worst thing that could happen is waking up next to me." "That might be right." He told her before declining her offer once again. "Hey Seb get over here!" He ran to his team finding a dead hunter with a note on the ground. "Destroy this gun." Frank read out to his team as Sebatian flipped the dead hunter on his side. "Oh no." Everyone turned to Sebastian with a curious look what could be be afraid of? "What's wrong." "It's thorn."


	2. Thorn in my side

Sebastian had seen this weapon before he saw a Guardian with it but didn't look like the one at his feet. "Cayde we found something." "Alright Guardian send me a live feed." Cayde watched as the team mess with the hand cannon he felt a chill down his Exo spine. "Okay you and your team must hurry head to Rasputin." Sebastian gathered the team and rushed to Rasputin. "Why are we in such a rush?" Sebastian asked constantly checking his wristpad. "The gun is cursed it feeds on the lust for power. Only people "pure" of heart can resist the evil magic."' Frank ran closer to him and attempted to grab the gun. "Can I hold it?" "Sorry but you can't it's too dangerous." They finally reached the warmind and were greeted with two Titans. "State your business." The two raised their auto rifles moving towards Seb who nonchalantly raised the thorn. "Aw hell naw!" "Fuck this shit I'm out!" Both Titans ran away throwing the rifles on the ground and the team proceeded in.

They entered Rasputin which had recovered in the past two years (AN: dark below and house of wolves) it turned into a expirmental and weapon containment facility. A Warlock walked up to the team she carried a small lockbox. "I take it you guys are carrying thorn." "Yeah why do you want it?" She showed her emblem on shoulder a triangle with three eyes resembling hive. "I'm head of the Exotic Weapons Investigation. We specialize in finding exotic weaponry." "Well is there a process that you guys go through?" "Yes we usually try and figure out what locations this weapon has passed through. Then the wielder who has been using it and why they have." He wondered who possibly could've used this terrible thing. "I'm suprised you all are fine this thing is bad juju." "No bad juju is bad juju." "You now what I mean bad stuff." Frank was so tempted to grab the pistol it looked so cool but Amita and Burns stepped in front of him. "Hey Seb can I please hold it PLEASE!" Sebastian looked at him and had a wicked grin under his helmet. Frank was tied up by the ankles, hands, and was gagged so he would shut up. "Thanks for the help dectective well stop by tomorrow." "Okay see you guys tomorrow I'll inform you of any progress."

Earth/ City/ Casino (hours later)

"Alright Holliday I need to leave soon." "C'mon it'll be just like old times." "The old times I was in debt." He heard his wrist pad beep notifying him he had a message.

Amita- Get to Rasputin quickly Burns and Jewel are chasing after Frank he's gone mad.

"Holliday I need a ride." The two walked towards the entrance only to be blocked by a man and two Titans one had a glowing void machete. "Remember me the man you owe money to?" Sebastian stepped back reaching for something he could use as a weapon. "You have no idea how much you owe spoiler alert alot." The hulking Titans walked up to him the one with the sword raising his sword. "I really have somewhere to be I'll pay you back." He grabbed a small knife and threw it at the man piercing his eye and pulled out his side arm killing both Titans. He and Holliday ran out to the ship Sebastian forgot something the sword. So he ran back in and grabbed the machete.

Earth/ Cosmodrome/ Rasputin

Burns and Jewel halted their sparrows outside the wide open doors of Rasputin. Burns took out his auto rifle (Pest control matrix) and Jewel took out her hand cannon (Last word) entering the warmind. "Woah it's so dark." They continued down the halls and heard the sound of burning flesh become louder. Upon entrance Guardians of all races and classes were dead and slowly melting. "What the hell *gag* happened?" Burns asked almost throwing up in his helmet. "Wonder if it's thorn?" Jewel inspected a dead body looking for some type of clue. "You should head back I'll scope the rest of it on my own." Jewel got a little agitated and took of her helmet showing her irritation. "So you can end up like Alpha-1 no way!" Burns sighed and looked around more eventually noticed a familiar Warlock. "Hey wake up!" He shook the woman until she had woken up. "You go to get out of here he has thorn." She passed out from shock as footsteps and laughter got closer. "Just a little target practice but calling it practice is too much credit." It was Frank obviously but he had changed his right arm had turned into what resembled Crota's arm. His armor was more grey and had small parts that were green. It also had a large spike on his shoulder his walk changed too it was more cocky the way he swayed. Finally his voice changed it was a soft country accent. "Frank you did this?!" Burns asked showing a hint of anger towards the Warlock. "The hell do you think these people got in my way! I'll carve my name in history with our without you either way I'll be known as the most powerful." Frank had succumbed to the darkness that was thorn it was like if Dredgen Yor possessed the once kind soul.

"Who the hell are you?!" Burns was angered beyond belief as he aimed the auto rifle at his once best friend. "Burns it's me Frank." His voice changed to his normal voice the young sounding tone sending Burns over the edge. "No Frank died when he first saw thorn." The new Frank chuckled to himself as he pointed with his off hand at Burns. "Look partner you're right this isn't your friend not entirely. My thoughts and actions are my own but the soul of Dredgen your powers me." Burns was in disbelief it was his friend who's in complete control of the situation. "Well I'm taking thorn from you. I don't care if I have to break every bone in your body." Purple holographic armor plates appeared on Burns' arms as he struck Frank in the face. "Right where I want ya!" Frank reloaded thorn quickly and fired a shot at Burns hitting in the hip then one more in his shoulder. "Not to tough now are ya?"

"It's about time this shitcan got us here." Holliday rolled her eyes as he lowered the hovercar. Sebastian looked at the entrance closely and saw a small green light coming at him. "Look out!" Amanda yelled but was too late Sebastian was hit in the chest, head, and shoulder then face planted on the controls sending the car into the ground. He woke up buried underneath rubble his armor was ripped up and broken. After he managed to climb out he found Holliday, Burns, and Jewel. "Hey guys." Sebastian plopped onto the ground exhausted


	3. Dark ones

AN: Sebastian has gotten new armor it's the nightstalker armor in the Taken King trailer. I'm probably going to do character bios for the next chapter. Also I will try a new writting format for this chapter.

Earth/ City/ Hospital

"Your awake." It was a all to familiar face the Stranger she had a small box in her hands handing it to him.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" All he received was scilence from the stranger. "I got you something your armor was destroyed. Thankfully you were able to resist the dark power of the thorn."

She sat on the medical bed handing the box to him seeing armor he found odd. It was green and white mostly with some red spots. It was something he never seen but look really nice. He looked up and the Strange was gone. The door was opened and who entered was Eris.

"Guardian I need to speak with you." What ever Eris wanted was a mystery well Eris was a mystery in general. "If your going after the thorn you must learn how to wield the darkness." Sebastian scratched his head and looked confused causing her to sigh. "I'll teach you how to use the power of the darkness."

Earth/ Cosmodrone/ Unknown location

Frank walked through the sea of cars stepping over the dead bodies. "What is our plan Dredgen?" Frank asked him walking towards a shipyard. "We must head to the moon and find give witches that binded my soul in this damn gun." He entered a ship and started to fix it as Dredgen started to talk. "When I was back in my body the witches trapped me inside the gun. They were afraid that I would betray then so while the spell was performed they sacrificed my soul." He finished working on the ship and proceeded to take off. "Well to the moon Dredgen."

Earth/ Cosmodrone/ Eris' hideout

"Here take this." Eris handed him a rag to wipe the blood and ectoplasm from his eyes. "Why is this so damn hard. Aren't I technically a being of the darkness this should be easy." She admired his ambition but he lacks patience which is how she mastered dark magic. "How about you remove your helmet and bandage. You only see with two eyes but Dredgen sees with three." This statement confused but did as he was told. "If it makes it any easier removing the bandage will open your third eye. It will draw darkness from the realm giving you more power. I don't need to do so since I've mastered the dark arts." Eris explained to him as he stood back up and his third eye opened up.

He felt a sharp pain in his forehead and it sent him to the ground showing him flashes of his past. "I feel your pain Guardian the pain you're feeling is result of the third eye being closed." She kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder he turned his face to hers. Their eyes were staring directly into eachothers all three Eris and Sebastian moved in closer. Eris' eyes started to form mist from the corners and a large spark of light almost blinded him.

(Flashback) Moon/ Hellmouth/ Netherworld

Sebastian was on the ground his face covered in ash he reached to grab a ammo box. "Sebastian please help I don't want to die!" He crawled over to his squadmate she was badly injured. "Blackwall, Arthur, and Khan are dead I don't know where Azura went." (AN: Blackwall was the fireteam leader Hannibal from HoS and Azura is Caeser) Crota walked up the steps and saw the last two Guardians with his blade as Sebastian reached for his. "You fools." Crota picked up Sebastian by the face causing him to drop the blade as Crota taunted him. "You and your team did last longer than others all those years ago. But not by much you will serve well." Crota then sent darkness through his hand burning Sebastian's flesh. "Well seems like you-" Crota was stabbed through his chest coughing up blood all he could do was grab her. Sebastian grabbed the blade barely able to see everything was smudgy. He ran towards what looked like Crota slicing the back of his knee. "Damn Guardians." He dug his claws into the female causing her to scream out in pain. "Sasha!" He did a double jump onto Crota's back stabbing him through his chest.

"Sasha." He pulled her out from under Crota and cradled her. "Sebastian I'm not making it out." Sebastian looked around seeing dead bodies of his friends he was going to get her out. "Sasha...I wish we could've had more time."

(Now) Earth/ Cosmodrome/ Eris' hideout

Sebastian coughed up blood as Eris wiped him up. "I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry." She took of her hood revealing her hair in a bun and putting on her bandage. (AN: I made Eris a lot younger than she is for obvious reasons) "Look I'm not mad I just don't want to think about it. Just teach me how to do the thing." She grabbed his hand turning it Palm side up. "What you need to do is concentrate. Are you concentrating you are doing so right." He concentrated as hard as he could Eris still holdin him. "Then this part is more traumatic you must think about a time you felt loss." He was reminded of the raid on Crota a small blueish-green flame appeared in his palm. "Think about how you felt after your time of loss." He remembered the death of his friends and his deep resentment of the Hive he felt. The flame increased tripling in size and the fire went wild Eris tried to calm him.

"Let's try a new technique how about...terrakinesis anyone can do it." Eris demonstrated as piles of rocks flew around the room. "What you must do is simply concentrate." He concentrated as hard as he could but it didn't work. "You're trying way to hard." Eris put her hand on his shoulder trying to ease him picking up some rocks. "I'm doing it." He picked up more and more rocks then turned to Eris. "Is picking up rocks all I can do?" Eris cupped her chin and shook her head showing him a door with a Hive markings. "You can open doors with Hive markings and manipulate it." Eris brought him back to the center where they started. "Alright time for your final technique soul sensing." He leaned on a large rock that he created with a collection. "It's very simple all you need to do is stay calm and you can find any soul." He stayed calm and cleared his thoughts he felt the soul where he was located on the moon.

Moon/ Ocean of storms/ Well of sacrifice

Frank approached the small hut kicking in the door holding up the Witches. "You might not remember me but you'll remember my gun." He pointed thorn at the Witches approaching them. "You are the vessel of Yor." Frank nodded and picked up a jar it had small green fireballs floating around. "I want something the jar." The Witches screeches in protest. "Okay well wrong answer." He shot and killed both of the Witches and stole the jar. "What's next?" He stood at the door staring at the well. "We wait."


	4. End of Thorn

Earth/ Tower/ Hanger

"So let me get this straight. You want to go to the moon and destroy thorn with the rest of us?" C-13 asked Sebastian with a slight annoyed tone. "Isn't Frank your friend?" Sebastian asked loading crates onto the squad ship. "He stopped being my friend when he tried killing us." C-13 loaded another crate as Burns, Amita, and Jewel approached. "Whether you hate him or not he is still our friend slowly suffering." Amita added typing on her pad while Burns loaded her stuff. "We should probably get moving." Jewel suggested entering the ship. Sebastian typed on his wrist pad calling Eris. "Eris I'm off." She must've just woken up since her words were some what slurred. "Okay just go be safe or something." He entered the ship and proceeded to take off into the sky.

Moon/ Ocean of storms/ Well of sacrifice

Frank stood at the well pouring the souls out of the jar into the well. "What's next?" Frank asked Dredgen as he looking down the well. "Drop the thorn into the well let it sit for a while." The loud noise of a ship landing was audible he looked out seeing the ship that the team is in.

"Where is he?" Amita asked Sebastian putting two fingers on his temple he found him ontop of the cliff. "Up there." Burns put on his Crucible armor and Amita did so as well rushing out the ship. "Dredgen what now." He started to panic looking down the cliff so Dredgen thought quickly. "Get the thorn." He reached in grabbing the thorn the souls from the well burned his arm. The Guardians shot grappling hooks onto the cliff climbing up. C-13 was the first up aiming his hand cannon at Frank and he did so as well. "Frank don't do this." Frank shot C-13 in his eye exploding his left face plate causing him to laugh. "Dredgen this is amazing." Sebastian and Burns climbed up the cliff tackling Frank to the ground. Frank shot Burns in his hip in the same spot causing a explosion. "Ah right in the same damn spot." Sebastian punched Frank in his face grabbing 13's hand cannon pointing it at his face. Frank kicked Sebastain off pulling out thorn aiming it at his chest but Sebastian sent stones at Frank hitting him in the face. "Don't do this!" Frank aimed for Sebastion's head shooting multiple shots. But at the last second Sebastian shielded himself with stones. Sebastian dashed towards Frank punching him in his face then got on top of him continuously punching him. Frank reached for thorn but Sebastian grabbed it before he could. "No you're not." Sebastian pressed thorn against Frank's helmet holding him in that position till his team arrived.

"Take off his helmet." Sebastian ordered Amita to remove it when she did they were suprised at his new appearance. "You like it I had to hurry before you guys got here." Frank had removed his own eyes and replaced it with the witch eyes if that weren't enough. He sliced open his forehead and planted another eye inside it giving him the appearance of a hive. "Why did you do this?" Jewel and Burns gagged and took off their helmets to vomit while Amita was busy hyperventilating. "Why...only the eyes of the hive can peer into the well of souls. Without being possessed of course." Frank started to glow with a blackish-green flame he was entering radiance. "I'm a god!" He floated over the well absorbing the souls. "You will submit!" He brought his hand down causing them to be forced to the ground. Sebastian created a large spike made of stone resting beside him as Frank began to talk. "You will submit to my will I have transcended beyond human and into godhood. I have become what the vanguard fears what the traveler fears a god amongst men. A true destroyer of light the darkness in the flesh." Jewel was able to lift herself up but still struggling. "You're a fuckin lunatic!" Frank floated higher radiating with more dark energy. "You will bow to me." His voices sounded like multiple people talking at once he lifted her into the air while choking her. "Frank quit it!" Amita yelled but was simply ignored her and increased his pressure on her throat. "You will not resist you will bow to m-" Sebastian sent the large spike through Frank's heart causing both of them to fall on the ground.

Frank coughed up blood as Sebastian ran to him and Jewel. Sebastian lifted up Jewel he lifted off her helmet she was okay still breathing. "Jewel you okay?" Jewel spat blood onto his helmet so she was okay. "What about Frank?" Frank was twitching he needed immediate medical assistance. "I'll handle thorn." Sebastian picked up thorn and called up Eris. "Eris we have thorn what's next." Eris started flipping through books and made multiple moans and grunts. "It says if the thorn is placed in the well for a long period of time it will be destroyed." He tossed the thorn in and walked to his friends. "Let's go home."

Earth/ City/ Guardian's hospital

Sebastian watched Frank from the outside of the room Jewel approached him. "Is he going to be okay?" Sebastian was spaced out having to shake him multiple times. "Oh...um he will live but he will be here for a long time." Jewel looked through the window noticing that Frank was breathing. "Jewel what will we do now." Jewel sat down on a chair staring down at her boots. "I don't know." Burns and Amita were waiting outside C-13's room. "Hey 13 how's it going." C-13 got his left faceplate repaired since it exploded. "Well fine besides the fact my goddamn face exploded." Amita got a message on her pad from Ikora so she stepped out.

Due to the events on the moon your squadmate Frank, will be replaced until he fully or recovers enough to return to the battlefield.

-Ikora Rey

Earth/ City/ Living quarters

"You're kidding right?" Jewel asked with a small hint of anger in her voice. "I don't se the problem." Jewel looked at Sebastian with a look of anger. "Well we don't like the word replace ever since we lost our other squadmate." Sebastian was confused he never heard of them losing a squadmate. "What squadmate." Burns showed Sebastian a tablet of a Titan he was big and bulky. (AN: he wore the helm of inmost light along with a flaming bird on his regalia instead of a tree). "He went by many names Alpha-1, Warbird, Kyle, big bro." Sebastian sat on the couch and crossed his arms. "So while we wait for the new guy. Tell me the tale of Warbird."


	5. Taken King Begins

AN: I'd like to address somethings I messedup on. first in chapter one I know Sebastian pulled out a ghost when I said he doesn't have one. Sadly I deleted the doc of the first few chapters. Another thing is Sebastian having a accent he has a northerner accent a Boston one. The only person with a russian accent in the story was Jewel and I just gave her one! Lastly for now Warbird might get his own story he is a big character that influences most it's story time.

Reef/ Vestian outpost

A ship docked at the Vestian outpost outside stood Petra Vej a old friend. Sebastian exited the ship slinging his rifle over his shoulder. "Petra I wish I knew sooner." Petra still juggling her knife like usual. "It's fine let's just talk about what happened." She pulled out a small disc from her hip which displayed a hologram of a hive ship. "This behemoth is called the Dreadnaught. It was found orbiting Saturn and attack multiple Reef ships so we decided to wage war. Not knowing that the Dreadnaught was harboring super weapons." Sebastian nodded taking in every detail of this thing. "Petra have you informed the vanguard?" She nodded. "So this Dreadnaught killed the Queen? What about the Crow." She pulled up another image of destroyed ships and floating corpses. "Indeed the Dreadnaught did as for the Crow he may be alive." Sebastian was still confused this seemed really sketchy the Queen just doesn't die like that. "So there's something the Queen wanted you to have take this." She gave him a small box as he prepared to depart. "Take care Petra I visit when I can." He entered the ship and left.

Space/ Reef's orbit

"So what happened?" Burns asked leaning back in his chair. "The Queen is dead and the Crow is gone." Burns leaned in surprised. "Shit really?!" He put his hand on his head in disbelief. "Were you and the Queen close?" Sebastian pulled out a picture from a small bag it was him and the Queen. His arm was around the Queen and giving a thumbs up while she had the world's most forced smile. "She owed me a favor so I asked for a picture with her." Burns chuckled a bit at the picture but he traded his smile for a curious frown. "Did the Queen and you (whistle)?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "No we kept it professional." Burns thought a moment. "Eris?" Sebastian sighed loudly. "Purely professional." Burns was quiet then shot out another name. "Ikora, Lakshimi, Eva?" Sebastian swore loudly. "What part do you not understand about professional." Burns was lost until he remembered some one. "Holliday?" He sighed and facepalmed. "Yes." Burns laughed incredibly hard like a child before being interrupted by a hologram of Zavala.

"Sebastian I we have received a strange distress signal from a Cabal base on Phobos." Burns moved out he way after all he wasn't supposed to be on the ship. "Why can't any other Guardian's investigate this." Zavala nodded turning back towards Sebastian. "That is because there are no other Guardians in that area." Sebastain nodded setting his destination for Phobos. "Hey theres a ghost in this box!" Zavala got suspicious for a second. "What was th-" Zavala disappeared communications cut out all the sudden. "Woah never seen this type of ghost." It was a mahogony and white (AN: Brave shell) Sebastian touched it as the one eye blinked. "Greetings Guardian I am your Active Venturing Assistant. I was revived by the Queen who's last will was for me to assist you." It was a female Sebastian gently grabbed the Ghost. "Hm that's your name because that would be really hard to remember." The Ghost made loud beeping and clicking noises. "Well perhaps we could go through memory exercises." Sebastian looked at Burn before they both said nah at the same time. "How about Ava for short." The Ghost disappeared into him as the ship arrived at Phobos. "Alright Burns you stay in the ship." Sebastian jumped out the ship onto the rocky terrain of Phobos. "Hey Ava what's going on here?" A dropship took off raising only a few feet then crashed into the base. "Well then."

Ava floated over to a nearby Cabal soldier. "Sebastian this ones still alive!" He wallked over kneeling down to the soldier leaning on a stone. "Hey...um are you dead?" The soldier gasped loudly and died. "Well then." Ava repeated once again floating towards the base. "The Cabal got wrecked." A soldier jumped down a elevator shaft what followed was a loud bang and a large fireball shot up from the very bottom. "Can we leave?" Ava traveled further into the base finding a puddle of black stuff. "Ava look space goo." She scanned it the substance wasn't in her archives. "Strange I never seen nor have any data on this substance." Sebastian touched the goo sadly nothing happend he was considering eating the thing. "If you eat that and gain any mysterious rash, warts, or grow an extra limb don't complain to me." Sebastian walked to into a circular room seeing another soldier fall down a shaft. "Hey what's in that room." He approached the room out of no where the comms were fixed. "He's here!" Eris yelled as a giant face appeared. "You killed my son!" Sebastian loolkled up a the thing it peered down at him. "Who exactly is your son I kill a lot of people." The large monster was angry slamming his fist on the ground.

"Burns do me a favor." He squeaked out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"If I don't make it out tell Jewel I think her russian accent is hot!" He admitted embarassed.

"Your hopeless." Ava chimed in.

"Silence!" The beast yelled slamming his fist down again. Sebastian reached for his sidearm as Psions crawled from the ground. "They've been taken!" The Psions dashed towards Sebastian they took bullets to the head before reaching him. "That was-" Sebastian was blasted back by a giant ball from a Phalanx he regained his footing emptying a magazine into the Phalanx. The monster tried to slam his shield on Sebastian but he rolled away he rolled a incinedary grenade under the Phalanx burning it. "Ava bring the ship over here." She made clicking noises while Sebastian ran through the crumbling base.

"Burns bring the ship over here." Sebastian pulled out her mercy firing a large red flare as his ship lowered opening the hull. "Get in!" Sebastian jumped grabbing Burns' arm then pulled him inside. The ship flew off into the sky and entered orbit as comms were fixed again. "What the hell was that I just saw the feed."

"I don't even know?" Sebastian answered in a question.

"Get over to the hall ASAP!" Zavala ordered him as he ended transmission.

"We should head home." Burns suggested Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Earth/ City/ Living quarters

"So that's what happened." Burns finished explaining what happened on Phobos.

"That sounds like a load of derr'mo." Jewel swore in russian (AN: that means shit.)

"What's durmoo?" Sebastian pronounced wrongly causing Jewel to roll her eyes.

"Shit." She replied glaring at him.

"I think we should all head to bed." Burns suggested everyone went to their rooms for some sleep. Sebastian plopped on his bed exhausted from earlier on Phobos he needed sleep. "You must be very tired da?" Sebastian shook his head in his pillow he was already half asleep. "Well good night." He said good night but it was very muffled though. Jewel woke up in the middle of the night hearing mubbles. "Jewel your accent is very attractive." He was sleep talking which she thought was funny but something wasn't right. She saw someone in the corner walking towards Sebastian and grabbed his face. She reached grabbing her hand cannon on the nightstand turning off the safety. Green energy was coming from Sebastian causing him to gasp for air. Jewel fired a shot at the shadowy figure it jolted back from the impact of the bullet. "Obyetis!" (AN: russian for fuck off.) The thing was slumped against the wall bleeding out obviously the noise woke up everyone. "Jewel what are you-" The figure punched Sebastian in the face knocking him out and throwing him over his shoulder. The figure opened the door and was welcomed by Burns' shotgun blowing his chest open.

The next day

Sebastian was waiting at the outside of the Hall of apartment instead of Burns coming outside it was. "Jewel where's Burns?" He asked her.

"I'm taking over for him is that a problem lettle man." She teased him resulting in grunts.

"Li-little man? I took down the black heart, Aetheon, Crota, and Skolas!" He was really defensive at her statement.

"Well let's get moving we have a mission." She said as they walked to the tower.

"Last night what happened?" He asked Jewel causing her to scracth her neck.

"Someone attacked you when Burns shot the thing it disappeared after. Anyway while you were sleeping." A smile creeped up on her face and a shocked expression replaced Sebastian's smile.

"I can explain I don't know a lot of Russian girls and um...I uhhh..." He tried to make an excuse making Jewel smile.

"It's okay ty mne nravish'sya Sebastian I'd like to hang out with you more." She tried to make him feel comfortable. (AN: I like you)

"We should hurry the vanguard needs us." He tried to change the conversation since it got weird.

Earth/ Tower/ Hall of Guardians

"Well here we are anything you want to say. Zavala is going to talk...for a really LONG time." He asked her only to be pecked by her.

"Nope." She acted like nothing happened walking into the hall.

Sebastian rubbed his temples as Ava floated up to his head. "I think she likes you" He flicked her and the two entered the Hall.

"I should tell them about last night." He told Ava but she disagreed.

"They are most likely informed." She informed him.

"Let's get going." He approached the table with everyone staring at him.


	6. In search of a stealth drive

AN: Introducing a fan-made lore perhaps I'll start a fan lore series which will tie into the story. I'll also be trying chapter summaries to give it a show vibe. Oh yeah I might be remaking the first chapter. I might do a Doom 4 story it'll be very different than anything I've ever done before.

I'm back haven't forgotten about this story.

Summary: Sebastian and Jewel are tasked with finding a stealth drive for sneaking onto Dreadnaught. When they arrive things get weird when they're pursued by a infamous Warlock. Can they survive this menace probably not.

"So let me get this straight we have advanced weaponry, mastered lightspeed travel, and have super powers. But no one every thought of develpoing stealth technology?" Sebastian complained.

"We never really don't have the need for stealth drives. Usually we go in guns blazing." Cayde-6 informed.

"Well where the hell is the stealth drive?" Sebastian asked with a slight attitude.

"I dunno I never used it probably in my vault. Standby I'll send you the coordinates." Cayde sent him the coorinates.

Jewel put them in as Sebastian lifted the ship from the hangar. Flying into the Cosmodrome landing on a bridge.

Earth/ Cosmodrome/ Abandon interstate

Jewel took off her helmet placing it on a small table. "What're you doing?" Sebastian asked opening the ship's ramp. "I'm not going out with my helmet." She slid her hand cannon on her hip then left by herself. "Wait comeback you gotta put on your helmet." He caught up with her radioing Cayde-6. "Hey we arrived at the place are you sure this is it?" Once again comms were jammed like usual when things go wrong. "Do you see that?" A huge fleet of Fallen ships flew towards the tower that held the stealth drive. "Well let's get moving." When the two were on the bridge Sebastian started to run across the bridge and Jewel ran after him. The bridge started to collapse as they approached the otherside they jumped onto the platform. "You good?" Jewel nodded as he helped her up. "The drive is up there." She ran inside and dispatched multiple enemies.

Earth/ Cosmodrome/ Abandon Tower

They entered a circular room there was a a small light similar to the one on Phobos. ''Should we approach it?" They approached the ball shot up into the air and expanded then descended a Warlock in all black and green claws. "Uhh Guardian watch out!" Jewel rapidly fired at the Warlock hitting once or twice. Sebastian hopped up onto a crate fired his autorifle the Warlock used some shield blocking it. Sebastian jumped down and threw his knife hitting him in his chest. The Warlock charged up a dark nova bomb Sebastian rolled out the way only to get knocked back. "Toland." The Warlock put his head in his hands and grunted in pain. Toland charged up a a blast that could kill him on impact. "Get down!" Jewel tackled him as the blast exploded sending the flying towards the wall. Toland fired multiple fireballs they had no time to dodge so Sebastian lifted up ground and blocked the blast. "Nice save." Jewel commented firing at Toland from behind the cover. Toland charged up once again this blast was the biggest Sebastian took the chance to fire a blast of his own which cancelled out Toland's. Sebastian lifted multiple rocks off the ground sending them flying but Toland stopped them in mid-air. "Toland stop!" Sebastian was lifted off his feet and slammed on the ground his arm right under him. "Sebastian." Jewel fired her hand cannon hitting Toland but seemed to have no effect. "You bastard!" Toland lifted Jewel high into the air and slammed her into the ground.

Sebastian propped himself up with his one good arm. "Toland stop please!" Toland continued to choke her out almost killing her. "Toland." Suddenly he stopped completely dropping her. "Jewel!" Sebastian lifted her up checking for a pulse she was still alive but he had to search hard for it. "Jewel."

Earth/ Last city/ Hangar

Sebastian dropped the stealth drive in front of Cayde and Amanda. "So can you hook this up to my ship?" Amanda grabbed a wrench and slightly pushed him out the way. "Gimme two minutes." She hooked it up in less time than that. "You ever thought about joining the SRL?" Sebastian shook his head no. "Well you want join." He would've responded if he didn't notice that the drive was hooked up to Eris' ship. "That is Eris' ship." "Yeah and?" He scuffed facepalming picturing the blind fury she'd be driven into when he had to break the news to Eris...as a ghost. "Fine let's hurry this up."

Outerspace/ Dreadnaught/ Saturn's orbit

"Is that it?" Amita asked. "Yep that's the Dreadnaught." They slowly approached the Dreadnaught Amita and Burns hid behind Sebastian in fear. "Can you move slower?" Sebastian picked up the pace hitting multiple Awoken bodies. "Oryx did a number on the Awoken." Amita commented. "I know just try not to think about it." Sebastian added slowly moving through. "How are we doing?" Burns asked removing his helmet. "No no no no no!" The stealth drive was malfunctioning. "You might want to put that back on." Sebastian gunned forward before the Dreadnaught could prepare a blast. "Sebastian I think they see us." The ship was getting closer to the Dreadnaught as the blast reached its fully charged state. Sebastian used the boost reaching the Dreadnaught as it fired the blast. However the blast clipped the ship causing it to crash through the Dreadnaught.

Sebastian awoke buried underneath rubble smelling gas and that burning smell. "You're alive thought we lose you." Burns pulled Sebastian out. "So where do we go?" The best answer he could give was a shrug. "Let's wing it." Winging it was a stupid idea especially with no sense of direction. "So what do you guys want for dinner later?" Sebastian asked gaining a annoyed sigh from Amita. "We might not have dinner since we'll be dead." "I was thinking takeout again I'm starting to get good with chopsticks." They continued casually gunning down acolytes and navigating networks of bridges. "I told you the guy who wore the tux isn't the killer it was the postman." Amita came to a halt the other two Guardians peered over her shoulder and saw a all out war with the Cabal. "Well why don't we let the Cabal and Hive kill each other then we plant the thing." They waited for hours until Burns got impatient and jumped down there. "Uggh Titans there almost as bad as-" "Hey Burns first to twenty wins!" Sebastian followed jumping inbetween the battle as for Amita she went over and held the point. "Hey Burns toss me a mag!" She just watched her fireteam kill all the Cabal and Hive even take out a tank. "Aw sweet legendary engrams!" "Exotics out the ass!" "Check out my Th-th-th-th-thunderlord!" "I got hawkawsome!" "Mida-multi tool!" "Suros Swagime!" "First curse!" "By the Traveller's light I got the jade rabbit!" Amita just watched as she sat at the transmitter and her friends got free exotics.

Earth/ City/ Apartments

"Amita we're sorry about what happened earlier please let us in." Sebastian begged. "Yeah we got so much loot the every Guardian's vault couldn't hold it." They heard the click of another lock due to Burns' comment. "What did I say something?" Sebastian stood on the tip of his toes and slapped the back off his neck. "Ow that hurt!" "C'mon let's go get some takeout." When the two returned they knew something was a little off. "Hey it's real quiet whattya think goin on?" Sebastian asked Burns took out his shotgun. "We should-" "LEEEEEEEROOOOOOY-" Sebastian threw his arm out hitting Burns in the face throwing him back. "If there's an intruder you don't want them to know we're here." They mounted up on the door. "Alright switch to striker you'll kick in the door then throw a flashbang then I'll pop golden gun and I'll-" "Wait let me take a quick drink." Burns pulled a water bottle from who knows where and started to open it. "Are you fuckin serious?" "I haven't had anything to drink since we left." He struggled to open the water bottle trying as hard as he could. "Holy hell are you fighting that water bottle?" He watched Burms struggle until it became sad to watch. "Let me open it." With the least amount of effort he opened the bottle. "There." Burns snacthed it back he lifted the bottle to his lips the door swung open startling them both Burns' dropped his water bottle in surprise. "Sebastian I require your services." Eris walked out the apartment. "Okay but can Burns come?" "I'd rather just you come." Sebastian slapped Burns' shoulder and he left with Eris. Jewel and C-13 came outside aswell watching them both leave. "600 glimmer says they're fucking." C-13 commented. "No way Sebastian has absolutly no game." Jewel retorted. "Bet." "Bet!"

AN: Such a classy way to end this chapter I haven't updated this in so long. I need to get a xbox one copy of Destiny I hope I could export my characters. Wish I could make more than three characters so I could make the story characters. So far me and my friends only made Sebastian (Me of course), C-13, Jewel (Curbstomp), and Frank. Anyways I guess I'll start on that next chapter.


	7. Day Off

AN: Since the story is based primarily on the team's relationship I think it's good to have a character chapter every once and a while. Next few chapters (if I change my mind) will be going into each member's backstory. Also don't worry Frank will return.

Summary: The team gets their first vacation in quite some time. "It's been so long since we got a day off I forgot how to relax." Amita sprawled out onto the couch Burns knocked her foot off the arm giving himself some space. "So what's the on the schedule?" Burns asked. "Ask them it's our only day off so I'm spending it alone." Sebastian leaned on the arm. "Amita you're grumpier than usual I know what'll cheer you up. I'll give you a hint it's more exotic than hawkmoon and bigger than my criminal record." Amita hit Sebastian with a palm strike sending him into a wall. "Fuck off! Only thing bigger than your criminal record is your ego." "I can think of more!" "Fuck you!" Amita was radiating with void energy Sebastian felt a smile creep onto him enjoying the reaction. "Fuck you!" "Fuck you!" "Fuck you!" The commotion had woken up C-13 and Jewel stil in half asleep state. "There's a whole lotta fuckin going on here." C-13 remarked both Sebastian and Amita turned to him. "Fuck you!" Then returning to their regularly scheduled shouting match until the sound of a hand cannon shut them up. "Now that we have everyone's attention I've made a schedule for us. We're going to the training grounds later we have a threat afoot and can't waste anytime." Amita scuffed staring daggers at the woman. "What makes you qualified to order us around?" "Because I can kill every single one of you." Amita went quiet really fast not denying Jewel's abilities for a second. "We're leaving at ten so get ready now." Jewel walked off not paying attention to Amita's swears under her breath. "So much for a day off am I right guys?" "Fuck you!"

Training grounds- Hours later

Burns collapsed onto Sebastian's chest crushing him under his weight. "Uhhhhh Burns you're killing me." Jewel outclassed the three men her fighting style was one that even Sebastian never seen. Jewel turned around leaning her head dodging C-13's punch grabbing his arm moving it behind his back finally kicking his legs out from under him. C-13 slammed into the ground sending small sparks across the ground. "Oww my axels!" She moved so fast dancing circles around the boys even jumping her she still managed to beatdown everyone of them. "If were doing a marksmen challenge you'd be fucked!" Sebastian retorted while he wiped blood off his lip. "You're giving me ideas." He pushed Burns off him running at her throwing a punch however she blocked it sending a knee to his stomach. He collapsed once again couching up wads of saliva. "Amita come here or are you scar-" Sebastian cut her off with a punch to her jaw however it didn't have any effect she flashed a faint smile as blood leaked from her lips. "Blayd you actually got m it was a sucker punch but you got me." Sebastian gulped and closed his eyes so willing to take the ass kicking. "Please be gentle." And in the blink of an eye he was on the floor once he opened his eyes everything was upside down. "Who flipped the world upside down?" He noticed he was looking from between his legs. "Are we done yet?" "No not until Amita fights me." The other boys popped up rushing to Sebastian and Jewel. "Cat fight!" Burns shouted out Amita was most likely tired of the taunting and decided to fight Jewel which went as well as you think. Amita ended up in the same position as Sebastian Jewel left the training ground. "So...what's good." "Shut up." Jewel peeked into the doorway. "Come on guys I'm hungry." Burns used an arm to pick up Sebastian. "Hope we get takeout."

Takeout place

The Fireteam had changed out of their armor into civilian clothes which took some adjusting due to long periods of wearing armor. Jewel sat across from Sebastian not much of her looked different besides her hair. She must've taken hair advice from Eris making her hair into a bun like hers. He'd rarely seen Jewel's face she was a Caucasian female of Russian origin she had these blue eyes that drew him in. She wore a track jacket like a lot of people in Eastern europe he'd seen without the armor she looked like a regular girl. But there was something about the woman that made him curious. "So tell me about yourself." Sebastian was put on the spot no one ever really asked that question. "Where do you want to start?" "Family." Sebastian almost choked on his drink. "Wasn't prepared for that but...my family was fine never really knew my dad though. I have a biological twin brother and sister my brother is a engineer and sister is a Titan." Jewel began to speak on her family as well. "My mother was a guardian she worked with your father she was stationed on his ship. My mom told me your father kicked her ass years ago on the ship." Before they could continue the other three sat down. "God damn it Burns what the hell were you thinking?!" Burns shrugged. "Sorry I didn't know the cashier was armed and dangerous." Amita and Burns eruppted into another heated argument Sebastian took this as his chance to leave. "Ava equip armor." He commanded and his armor slowly appeared on him. "Where we going?" Ava asked. "On a romantic walk along the moonlit beaches of Russia." "I wish." The two exitted the city without being spotted by squadmates.

The Cosmodrome

Sebastian navigated his way through a sea of rusted over cars. Ocasionally he'd snipe a few Fallen or two but other than that it was a normal stroll. Sebastian spotted a old shack he was tired so resting at the shack to regain some energy wasn't a terrible idea. Slidinig against the wall of the shack he began to fall asleep seeing something in the corner of his eye. He woke up feeling something in between his legs and what felt like warm breath meeting his face looking down he saw a wild wolf. "Ahhh!" He jumped up in surprise moving over him and backing away very slowly. Sebastian began walking off he turned around seeing the wolf follow him. "No! go away dogger." He walked off taking multiple steps and turned back. "Bad dogger go home!" The wolf wagged it's tail and tongue at the Guardian. "Go home!" Sebastian turned and walked away but at the corner of his eye he saw the wolf. "Piss off dogger!" The wolf whimpered looking up at him giving those eyes. "No you won't break me with the pupper eyes." They entered an intense stare down but eventually he ws broken by the wolf. "Damn it dogger! Fine you can come with me." The Hunter and wolf took a few steps before a ship descended before them. "Hey Seb I see you got a pet." Sebastian scoffed at Burns' observation. "Wouldn't call it a pet but since it won't leave me alone I guess. Don't think the Vanguard allows pets." The wolf whimpered again. "Of course they allowed pets we got Burns after all." "Hey! What does that mean?" "We're saying you're the team mascot." C-13 lied. "Well what do we do with pupper?" Burns asked. "Wait Jewel my know what to do with this dogger." They waited for a few minutes for Jewel to arrive. "Hey Jewel can we bring this dogger with us?" "Dogger? That's a wolf." The three scratched their heads unaware it was a wolf. "It's a dogger. It's like a uh...Japanese shepard or some shit." Sebastian replied. "Dear Traveller. Fine we'll take it with us does it have a name?" The three shrugged. "Is it a boy or girl?" They shrugged once again Jewel pushed the three out the way and picked up the wolf. "Definitely a boy. Let's calll him...Rex since we can't come up with an original name." They walked into the ship but the wolf stayed outside. "Come on dogger." Eventually the Rex went inside. "Sebastian it's your turn to fly." Burns stated causing him to mumble a few swears Rex hopped onto Jewel's lap. "Dogger likes you." Burns went to touch Rex but was pounced on by the full grown wolf and attacked. "Oh Burns." Everyone said in unison.

AN: Now that we got this chapter out the way next chapter might be filler depends whatever chapter I get done first. First backstory chapter might be Burns because I have fun writing his dialouge. Also I plan on rewriting the first chapter should I do it? Anyways that's it.


	8. Oryx's conquest

Summary: Sebastian plots his next move against Oryx, while Oryx begins his conquest of the system.

Walking through the empty hangar bay the only ship in was his own and possibly a few others. Holliday was tasked with fixing up his ship she told his to stop by around noon he hoped she'd be done by then. Entering he noticed the lack of noise Holliday was always working installing mods or replacing parts that don't need replacing. Being a Hunter he was naturally light footed Sebastian made his way up to the cockpit seeing the back of Holliday's head moving slightly. He moved closer resting his hand on the shoulder of the chair and peering over it not prepared for what he saw. "Holliday?!" "Sebastian!" Sebastian scurried off behind something he looked out of the corner of his eye seeing she's red all over. "So my...uh ship is it uh fixed?" "Yeah!" "Okay um I'll be back." He rushed off perhaps he'd get in trouble he'd kill to recieve to have Zavala lecture him perhaps he will. That would give them time to forget the embarrassing encounter that just happened.

Outer space

The Dreadnaught had appeared right at the Exo's doorstep. The Exo fleet was no where near enough to defend themselves against the Dreadnaught. They would lose in a matter of minutes if the Awoken couldn't beat them then there's no way in hell the Exos could. But losing was their plan and the defeat of the Exos would further the Vanguards fight against Oryx. Both fleets clashed entering in an explosive battle the Exos were leagues above the Hive in dogfighting. However the Hives crusiers were better equipped taking out the Exos in a few shots the Dreadnaught refrained from the battle. It wasn't long before the tables turned and the Hive had the upper hand. "We need to hold them off a bit longer!" The Exo commander shouted into the coms as the fleet was decimated under the sheer brute force of Oryx. "Sir the fleet's tracers are ready." The commander nodded the remaining crusiers fired projectiles maneuvering through the wrecked fleet. "Alright boys we need to clear a path for the darts." A pilot ordered the fighters defended the darts as they closed in on the Dreadnaught they were picked off one by one. The darts collided against the Dreadnaught and burrowed deep into the ship. The Hive fighters were recalled which confused a lot of the remaining Exos Oryx burrowed his sword into his platform. Charging up the main cannon all the fleet could do was watch there was no use escaping or fighting at this point. "Zavala, it's Aruin we planted the tracer don't let our sacrifice be in vain. I'll see you in hell." The Dreadnaught fired a beam completly destroying the remaining fleet and drilling through the Exo planet. The attack caused the planet to implode Oryx and his ship disappeared before the explosion could reach them. Hopefully the Exo's sacrifice is worth it.

Earth/Tower/Center

It seems as if the whole tower gathered to see what just happened. There was a giant ball of fire in the sky it seemed so close. "Sebastian, Oryx isn't kidding around he could do that to us if he wants." He never seen Holliday like this so afraid and vulnerable. "He wouldn't do that he wants to face me personally." There was something off about the Exos losing so badly the battle lasted at least ten minutes. "Sebastian!" Burns caught up with Holliday and him. "Guys did you just see that?!" "Everyone did Burns." The destruction of the planet was more threatening in the night sky. It was unclear to everyone if this is apart of Oryx's conquest or a display of power. "Sebastian report to me immediately." Zavala commanded through the comms this was urgent. "The Dreadnaught just destroyed the Exo planet we must take immediate action." "Zavala, where's the others shouldn't they agree on it." Zavala grabbed Sebastian's shoulder staring right into his eyes. "I don't need them to agree on anything when I'm the backbone of the Vanguard." He never seen this side of Zavala he made sure Guardians followed protocol along with himself but this time he was breaking multiple rules. "The Exo's planted bombs onto the Dreadnaught's weapon system. I want you and one of your friends to go and detonate those bombs making sure that super weapon isn't operational." Sebastian nodded. "Sir this is mission..." "Classified."

Outer space

"Well you said you wanted to see the Dreadnaught up close." Holliday cringed at Sebastian's comment. "Yeah but I'm better off with holographics." Burns and Sebastian readied their space gear opening the hatch. "Okay you ready?" "On your mark dude." They jumped out flying toward the Dreadnaught. "Guardians, the bombs are detonated using arc charges. Plant them on the fartherest side of each other then overload the charges." The Guardians floated up to the charges.

"I'll go left." Sebastian stated.

"Wait I wanted to go left."Burns complained.

"Now is not the time Burns go over your charge."

"Alright." Burns flies past Sebastian.

"Hey Burns go to your charge!"

"I am."

"No your charge is on the right."

"Well I wanted to go left."

"But you're going right."

"Who said?"

"Me!"

"Wait...where's Holliday?"

"Fuck my ship!"

Bullets rattled against the side of the Dreadnaught just missing the two. "Holy shit!" Toland had returned. "Go set the charges!" Sebastian order Burns proceded with them. "Toland we can talk about this." He charged Sebastian slamming him into the ship Toland had long taken claws that reached for his face. Sebastian grabbed Toland's hand forcing it back with all his strength. "Hey Sebastian where do I put the charge?" Sebastian turned his head as Toland's clawed hand got closer and closer to him. "Right beside it!" Sebastian pulled a knife from his armor and forced it into his side follwing up by kicking Toland off him. "Go the first one." Toland pinned him against the ship again emitting a loud screech attempting to claw at his face. Sebastian began stabbing into Toland's neck drawing black liquids presumably his blood. "Your light belongs to me!" Burns planted the other charge. "Second charge planted." Burn finally noticed his friend struggling against Toland so he rushed over grabbing Toland by the waist throwing them into the ship. "Get back!" Sebastian popped the golden gun firing a shoot going through his chest and exploding. The shot left a gaping hole his next one blew off one of Toland's arm Holliday returned opening the hatch. "Come on!" Burns was the first into the ship Sebastian followed but before he could enter he stopped moving. "Sebastian he grabbed you." Sebastian turned over lining up his shot with the golden gun he fired blowing a large chunk off of Toland's head. "Come on." Burns pulled Sebastian inside handing him a detonator. "It'll only work if we detonate at the same time. 3...2...1 now." They activated the charges blowing a large hole into the weapon system of the Dreadnaught. "Zavala mission accomplished." "Very good Guardian, report back for debriefing and...I'm picking up a distress message hurry back."


	9. Burns and Amita

AN: Due to a friend requesting more of this pair I decided to write something. That and this friend I'm referring to will literally scalp me if I do not do this. Also the revision of the first chapter will be coming eventually so don't worry.

There they were. Floating a drift in the empty void of space without fuel and communication. A rare solar storm had disabled communications while they ventured out in space and also up out their flight systems. The storm would keep their systems offline for the next twelve hours then they could radio for help. But help would take an estimated six hours in total due to the storm passing over the Tower severing communications longer. If the twelve hour wait wasn't enough for the already angered Amita, then the extra six hours sent her over the edge. Burns sat himself in the pilot seat for what felt like hours but in all reality was about thirty minutes. When Burns found himself a quiet moment an angry Amita strolled in and firmly took a seat upon her chair.

"How long has it been?" She asked through what sounded like shut teeth.

"It's only been thirty minutes at the least."

"I knew I should've went with 13, I was out of my damn mind to have gone with your ass."

"Come on Amita don't be like that. All I wanted was to help you on this scouting mission...I didn't know there'd be a storm."

"Bullshit you didn't know, you chose today to do this mission so you had to have know! Quit bullshitting me Burns!"

Amita shifted onto her side facing away from the large Titan.

"Amita-"

"Shut the fuck up! I've had enough of your dumbass talking already! So do me a favor and shut the fuck up before I nova bomb your ass!"

"Right." He said very quickly and looked away.

"Why are you always trying to talk to me? Haven't I made it clear that I dislike you?!"

"I'm not sure myself, but you're a comrade nonetheless so I'll be there whether you like it or not."

"Whatever."

The two sat in silence for a at least an hour until Amita broke the silence.

"Why are you so...soft?" Amita asked a bit hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Titans are supposed to be hardened and fierce some warriors of the light. Not anything like you, so damn...caring, too caring for your own good. You're not the Guardian you should be." She stated very bluntly and emotionless.

"Well-"

"How do you expect to do your job if your feelings get in the way?"

"Feelings are what make you stronger. If you fight for people you care about than you'll fight harder to protect them. I fight for you."

Amita wasn't sure if she should be angry or flattered at the Titan's comment. She was feeling both but it seemed like she felt more flattery than anything due to the dark blue blush that brightened her face.

"Fight for me?" She asked with a venomous tone.

"Of course I fight for you. I don't want you to get hurt so it's why I protect you."

Amita felt butterflies in her stomach then her cheeks darkened even more than before.

"Quit saying things like that! You're only proving me right so...stop being such a..." Her sentence had trailed offf since she couldn't find the right words.

"I don't understand why just showing emotion is a big deal to you."

"Were you not listening when I told you? You're such an idiot."

All Burns could do was smile sheepishly at Amita's insult.

"Well since we've known each other for about a two or three years and haven't gotten to know each other..."

"No." She quickly replied in her usual hostile tone.

"I didn't even get to finish."

"I don't want to know about you nor tell you about me."

"We're going to be stuck her for sixteen more hours. It's best we pass the time somehow."

Amita let out a deep sigh before slightly nodding her head.

"Well let's start with names."

"We know each other's names already."

"Amita, you only know my last and I only know your first."

"Fine, what is your first name?"

"I am Simon Maurice Burns."

"Amita Chevailer de Lorraine." She responded quickly and dryly.

"Wow, I didn't know you were French."

"I didn't think you'd know my last name's origin. Mainly because you're so stupid, but I'll give you some points for knowing that."

"So kind coming from you especially."

"I know, almost too kind..."

So Ms. De Lorraine, where do you come from?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm an Earth-born Awoken."

"I have but, where on Earth?"

"Within the safe city walls Burns."

"Same here, what was your family like?"

"Like a lot of Awoken families, expecting their children to surpass them in nearly every thing they did. I had to make sacrifices like every child had to do in an Awoken household. I loved playing the violin and cello but my parents wanted me to be a mathematician which was clearly not my interest."

"That sucks, my step-mother was an Awoken so I can relate."

"You don't know the full experience tell you have an Awoken father."

"Maybe I'll see if one can adopt me back home."

Amita let out a slight chuckle then quickly caught herself and pretend to cough.

"Well I'm not sure if they'll adopt a grown ass man, especially someone who's on a third grader's level of intelligence."

Burns let out a deep laugh as he began to lift his helmet off letting out jets of steam. This sudden action had surprised Amita, she's seen his face but this time it seemed different.

"W-what're you doing?"

"It's getting hot under here."

When Burns removed his helmet she could fully observe his features. He had short black faded hair, piercing grey eyes, golden brown skin, along with the most alluring smile she's ever seen. She also noticed that he had a rather large scar across his cheek, it went from the corner of his right eye to the corner of his mouth. Though it made him look a bit older he still had that young teen look that he managed to keep at the age of 21. It wasn't attractive to other female Guardians but to her it was kind of cute.

"See something you like?" Burns asked slyly.

Amita's cheeks burned under her helmet and let out several grunts.

"Shut up asshole."

"How about you take off your helmet Amita?"

"Why would I do that?"

"My helmet is off, it's only fair if you remove yours you know?"

Amita wanted to tell him to fuck off but couldn't. Instead she grasped the sides of her helmet and lifted up her helmet revealing her face. Amita had smooth light blue skin, bright orange eyes, soft purple lips, short pale white hair, and the biggest resting bitch face.

"There happy now?" She asked.

"Yes very." He quickly replied.

She turned her head back to the side to stare back into empty space. They both remained in silence as they stared into space till they eventually passed out.


End file.
